1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shared middleware in an application server environment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for modifying a middleware shared between multiple tenants.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide isolation in an application server environment among tenants in a multi-tenant shared system, one system provided in the art is defining multiple partitions in a database, each of which is independently associated with a single tenant. A content portion shared by all the tenants in the system is stored in the database, and the tenant specific content portion corresponding to each tenant is stored in its own partition. This solution does not allow dynamic modification of the middleware in the runtime process. Furthermore, providing a customized runtime environment to individual tenants is cumbersome due to space requirements necessitated by using an individual partition for each tenant.